Apocalypse
Apocalypse is a story serial written by Stinger Bumblebee , revolving the time of Jennifer Thunder's assembly and her mission in Tall Oaks. Story Preface My name is Thunder. I work for the Hero Factory. I was assigned on a mission in Tall Oaks to investigate bioterrorism. But then, an incident occured. Lots of my teammates died. Trouble is, they didn't stay dead. The B.O.W.s contained a virus which can reanimate dead beings, even robots. After killing all of them, we lost each other's tracks on our way to our Hero-Pods. For a moment, I thought that we had survived the horror. But, I was wrong. Chapter 1 24 Hours Earlier... "Hey, there!" A loud voice echoed through the hall. It was Hardwire, a long-time partner of Thunder's. She replied back with a smile on the face. Yes, it has been her routine all her life at the base, having no mission around to do. She would wake up in her room, walk across the hall, do some research. Very often her research was completed with such a remarkable results in only a day. But today, she began to doubt, how come she can do this almost everyday? Now, let's jump back to the time she was assembled. It was not very long after Hardwire and Daniel Rocka were built. She was then evaluated in several test, which she passed in only a short time. It was certainly a confusion, of course. "What in the world??!!" She was very surprised herself indeed. In the power she had. But, she had excelled the most in experimental researches, creating her very own weapon she carried until this day. She couldn't help but to remember that horrible experiment, which she herself was the subject. However horrible the experiment was, it's results are very spectacular! Turns out, she had a very special mutation. A Genetic Mutation, hers mutated her processors into a very intelligent and cunning. She had regretted not to fake her incompetency, that resulted in her fellow Heroes to be subjected to that horrible experiments as well. Many like her popped out soon, uniting a team. The Delta Program Team. Due to her self-isolation, she was very hard to find. But all the same, she has to face them anyway. A minute after the sight of Hardwire's charming face, she thrived so hard to make the team. Fortunately for her, all she had to do is scare them. She did a jolly good job in it, blowing off every of the practice drones' heads in a single shot. "I'm made for war. Your kind, simply are not" was all she said. However, she had to pay some severe consequences. She was constantly tried to be wooed by many male Heroes, much to her chagrin. Poor girl, she had to slap each of them in the face just to run away from them. Fortunately for her, this days are gone as her co-workers started to respect her more. Now, back to OUR time. Just as she is to complete her research today, Mr. Makuro arrived. "Jennifer, you are to be assigned along with your teammates to the Tall Oaks!" "Sure will do, Sir. But why?" Suddenly, as Mr. Makuro was going to answer, the door burst out some officers with Roze, a famous bioterrorist, tightly cuffed "LET GO OF ME, YOU FILTHY HEROES!! YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA' STOP MY PRECIOUS MASTER PLAN JUST BY CUFFING ME?? ABSOLUTELY NO CHANCE!! NOW AS I SAID, LET GO OF MEEE!!!!!" Mr. Makuro's serious face suddenly turned into a grim one. "THAT's why". Chapter 2 "Wait a second. What do you mean?" "This man was about to terrorize Tall Oaks. We just don't know how." Thunder was confused of this question. But it hit her anyway. She came to realize that she was going on her first REAL duty. "I am assigning you along with the Delta Program Team. Stay alert." "I will." She, of course set off straight ahead to her armory. She brought along many things, which are too long for me to speak of. "Alright, ladies. Listen up, 'coz I'm only going to say this once. Fear is a 4-letter-word. If you wanna' go pee-pee in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself". That was the first words of the one, Amanda Stealth. She had no genetic mutation. However, her stealth skills earned her the position of the commander of the team. Thunder saw her and gained a very weird first-impression. "Femme fatale, Mick!" she whispered to her partner, Hardwire. True, she looked like a femme-fatale, her blood-red color, her overly provocating appearance. They later set off for the Tall Oaks Cathedral. They entered the dark, haunted cathedral. With the spider webs, it was clear that no one has set foot in it for like 50 years. "You know, I had absolutely no idea why a villain would set foot in this clearly, God-forsaken place," Amanda complained. "Gives me the creeps," replied Thunder. The entire team looked up for evidence and yet found nothing. Despite that, they still have the mood to talk to each other. "Did you see Commander Stealth? Wow, sexy." "Give it up, she's outta' your league. How 'bout Jen? She's more your speed." "Nah, no more slaps for me." 2 Heroes argue over girls. Ordinary. Guys usually talk about girls when it strikes their mood. "Shut your chew-holes!" Thunder suddenly shouted. She sensed something that the others didn't. Something, biotechnic. She dropped her flash-light and thousands of neon lighted green cocoons. Those weren't ordinary cocoons. It became clear what those things are. "B.O.W.s. Oh, my God. Nobody move!" However, one of her teammates couldn't resist to move, as he was bitten by a small, stray B.O.W. in the shape of a fly. He tripped over a web and burst 3 cocoons simultaneously, hatching B.O.W.s. "Doomsday and armageddon just had a baby, and it is ugly!" was all she could say to the sight. They tried to shoot the 3 B.O.W.s. However, the spider-webs tripped most of the team, and more B.O.W.s hatch. Total chaos ensued, and they let out a scream no one, could hear in the dark of the night. Chapter 3 Thunder They were all screaming. Some had even turned into those wretched abominations. Amanda ran away, leading the others to safety. Mick ran into the dark. Who knows whether he's still alive or not. I didn't have the time to mourn. I had to do my job. I grabbed my blaster, and I started shooting. Hardwire Jen opted not to follow us to safety. Had she opted for it, for sure she might've been on her Hero Pod by now. I run side by side with Amanda, running from what used to be our comrades. We ran straight to the Hero Pod, which I see several had left. I reach unto the door, and about to reach for Amanda as a blast propells us from behind... Thunder By the time they were all dead, I hear an explosion. Knowing exactly where it came from, I ran to the Hero Pod. And as I got there, I see flaming chaos. People were screaming. Running for their lives. I see a body. A former comrade. A man was watching behind the scene. Knowing this man might know something, I unsheath my blaster. I run straight into the inferno. Characters *Jennifer Thunder *Mick Hardwire *Amanda Stealth *Roze *Mr. Makuro *Several B.O.W.s *The rest of the Delta Program Team, names unknown